The Mamori Problem
by bob lemon
Summary: Sequal to 'Fcking Boyfriend.' Sena and Hiruma are slowly getting to know each other, but what happens when someone else starts forcing their way in? HiruSena FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wrote a sequal, yes I did. The reviews for the last chapter of "Fcking Boyfriend" seemed like they weren't satisfied, and so I started up another. Actually, one of the main reasons I went through with it (because I don't think it's quite as good as the first one) is because I have a sweet side story that I'll planning on starting later. Anyway, please be kind, I finally got a beta (which is why it took so long to post) so if there are any problems with grammar/characters/plot line feel free to leave a REVIEW. Do it anyway, actually.

CCC

Hiruma had been true to his word and spent the night with Sena. The next morning they had a nice breakfast of eggs and toast, the events of the night before barely affecting the way they acted towards one another. If anything, Hiruma was just less trigger-happy than he had been the previous day.

Predictably, Sena was left by himself just moments before his mom arrived at home. She was beaming and showing off her hair and telling Sena what a wonderful time she had. Sena nodded, smiled, and went along with it, not mentioning anything about his own night time activities.

As for the days afterward, they hung out a lot at the school and during practices of course--Hiruma had even made an effort to walk Sena home a few times. But the Christmas Bowl finals were quickly approaching and everyone needed to know about the Devil Bats (the intense wild card team that had appeared this year,) not to mention all of the business that Hiruma had with his blackmail clients.

And thus it had neared one months time since Sena had lost his… innocence to Hiruma. He was becoming angst-y again.

Oh well, it could be worse, right? At least Hiruma didn't rape him several times and then leave him for good…

Sena stopped. Those thoughts were making him more depressed than he was already.

He was headed to school on a Monday, excited, but also hesitant, to get there and see Hiruma and the rest of the team. The two of them had met at Sena's house late on Saturday night, after Hiruma's appointment with a magazine company, and then he ended up leaving before one anyway, because of some "business" he had to do the next day.

Essentially, he was a really bad boyfriend.

Sena sighed again, for the nth time that day. Even Monta had other stuff to do and he had ended up walking to the club house by himself.

Today (in particular) Sena was supposed to be practicing in his Eyeshield uniform, so he had gone a little early in order to avoid Mamori. Not one person was there (including Hiruma) as he entered the club house, so he made his way into the locker room, slightly wary of something happening. Sena tripled checked the surrounding area to make sure there wasn't someone in hiding before pulling off his shirt and proceeding to change to his uniform. A few minutes later he was pulling the jersey over his head, readjusting it to fit comfortably on top of his shoulder pads.

Suddenly Sena heard the club house door shut on the other side of the locker room wall. He turned sharply, expecting Hiruma to walk in (since now he was love-sick-delusional) and instead found someone else entirely.

"Su-Suzuna?" he asked, glad that it had been her, at least, since she already knew the Eyeshield 21 secret. Otherwise this could have been messy.

"Hey, Sena…" she said shyly, gently shutting the door behind her. Suzuna leaned against it, looking at the ground. She was acting pretty weird at the moment.

After a few seconds of silence, Sena asked her what it was she needed. Only not so curtly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh…no…" she scratched her leggings and proceeded to remain silent. Sena raised his eyebrow, not really in the mood to baby her into saying something. Luckily for Suzuna, she began talking again before he could get mad. Not that he would…

"Well, Sena-" she looked at him directly in the eye now. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me or something…" Suzuna blushed bright red, but didn't take her eyes away from Sena. She skated forward a few feet in his direction, maybe trying to gauge his reaction.

He was dumbfounded.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Now he was blushing too. Stupid hormones.

More silence.

"You know--a date? Where two people who like each other go do something to spend time together?" she asked sharply, a little touchy about the subject after Sena's reaction.

"I know what it is…" he answered automatically, staring wide-eyed at her. It was true that no one wanted you until you were taken, huh?

"Well, just say yes and I'll leave you alone, then." Suzuna frowned and pouted her thin lips, now rolling forwards and backwards on her skates nervously. Apparently this wasn't going as she had planned. Too bad Sena was being "bullied" by someone way out of her league.

And that someone had just pushed opened the locker room door six inches, glaring at the back of Suzuna's head. Sena began to sweat like crazy.

The girl apparently didn't notice of Hiruma, though, because she sighed again, skating a little closer to Sena and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well? Come on!" Sena wondered how she didn't hear Hiruma cock his gun and push the door open farther.

"Actually, I-I…I probably shouldn't…" he scratched the back of his head in a shy fashion, smiling nervously and trying not to look at the door. Hiruma was leaning through it now, a rifle pointed directly at Suzuna's brain.

She immediately frowned and her eyes began to sparkle a little, implying that she could start crying soon. Sena jumped into overtime.

"It's just because…I have a lot of homework and stuff…It'd be too much trouble, you know? I'm really sorry!" he spoke quickly, trying to get it all out before Hiruma did something very irrational (irrational for Sena anyway…)

Either Suzuna was really naïve or she understood when she needed to head out.

"Oh, okay. I understand…" she forced a smile and turned to quickly skate out of the room. Thankfully Hiruma had magicked himself away, again without any noise. Suzuna had no idea what kind of danger she had just been in.

Sena closed his eyes and leaned against the locker behind him. Just at the wrong time… Why did this happen now…? Again he sighed. Life was not being very nice to him as of late.

"…Fucking boyfriend…" Hiruma mumbled as he entered the locker room, looking out into the club area but walking towards Sena. He had wanted to see his boyfriend so bad until Suzuna had come in… now Sena would do a lot of things to get away from him.

"So school's pretty hard, huh? Keeps you busy?" Hiruma cackled, resting his hand above Sena's head and leaning over the small boy.

"Shut up…" Sena mumbled, a little angry and ashamed of blatantly lying to Suzuna. He looked away from Hiruma, rubbing his eye even though they didn't itch.

"Next time just tell her you're taken." Hiruma sounded serious this time, pulling Sena's face to look at him. And Sena did, suddenly shaking a little. It had only been two days since they had been together, but that had seemed like forever… He closed his eyes a little as Hiruma leaned over him further, anticipating a juicy kiss.

"Sena!" Monta burst into the other side of the building. "Sorry I'm laaaaaaaate! Sena where are yoooooou?" Hiruma pulled away and frowned deeply as a loud banging noise was heard from the other room. "Oops…"

Fuming, the quarterback started across the room and met up with Monta at the door joining the main room to the locker room. Monta looked up at him terrified and backed up a little bit. Hiruma stalked past him and yelled "Hurry up!" before leaving for the field.

"I see Hiruma is cheery as always," he turned to the half dressed Sena, smiling brightly. "Sorry-Max!"

Sena felt like crying again. Stupid Monta.

CCC

For the sexually frustrated Sena, who hadn't gotten any for almost a month, practice was miserable. Not only did he still have school to look forward to, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hang out with Hiruma until the weekend. Life really sucked.

And when school started, Suzuna _and_ Mamori were avoiding him. Even during lunch, Mamori made an excuse to eat somewhere else and Sena ended up with the Ha Ha Brothers. In was, admittedly, somewhat boring since all they did was ready manga and talk about football, but it was better than eating by himself, right? At least today he didn't have to go buy juice for them. They had all started to treat him better after finding out that he was really Eyeshield 21, the hero from Notre Dame.

The rest of his classes dragged on (Sena was only half paying attention again,) and after school he walked home by himself, Hiruma no where in sight. That probably meant someone somewhere was in a lot of pain. Besides Sena, anyway.

The all-star running back trudged all the way, loathing ever minute of it but not appearing so. At least tonight he would get some of his homework done. Probably.

CCC

Hiruma showed up at Sena's window around 12:30 in the morning. He had opened before Sena was completely awake, and jumped on his bed just in time to prevent a yell from his boyfriend. Sena was stiffly sitting up in the bed, mouth covered with one of Hiruma's hands (the other hand was placing his bag on the floor.) Hiruma waited a little longer before readjusting himself on the messy bed.

"H-Hiruma?" Sena whispered. He wasn't scared to death anymore, so he was becoming tired again. The runner had been sleeping soundly when Hiruma had come. Ruffling Sena's hair, he smiled in a tired fashion, although it had taken Sena a few weeks of honing his senses before he could really figure out what Hiruma was feeling.

"Should we go out on another date?" Hiruma reclined onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. He took up more than half the bed with this gangly body, and now he was taking the pillow space too since his arms were folded behind his head.

Sena took a moment to consider the question, laying back down, tentatively snuggling up to Hiruma's side, his back against the wall. Hiruma shot him a glance before looking back at the ceiling, remaining quiet. The running back really did want to go on another date, but he knew that Hiruma was busy and was probably only suggesting it because he felt bad or something…

Wait a second. Hiruma didn't feel bad about anything, did he? It must be something else.

"It's okay if we don't…" Sena looked at Hiruma's black shirt distractedly, barely touching it with his small fingers. He didn't sound too sad, right?

"…Are you sure?" Hiruma asked, also in a neutral tone. Actually, he sounded really tired too. Sena paused before reaffirming his answer.

"Yeah. You're busy and stuff…" Sena responded lamely, immediately feeling like he shouldn't have added that last part. He sounded pathetic. Hell, he _felt_ pathetic.

Hiruma was just silent in return.

Three minutes passed and Sena sleepily thought that Hiruma must be really pissed off with that answer to not say anything. He sweated it out for another two minutes before he snuck a look at Hiruma's face, just to judge what was going on.

He was asleep.

Sena smiled and allowed himself a small giggle. Yep, Hiruma was definitely busy. He sighed happily, glad that Hiruma had come over after all, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Hiruma didn't move, not that Sena expected him to, so he rearranged the blankets to pull them over his boyfriend as well. He then snuggled back into his side, reminded of the first night they had had sex. At least they were still having a few moments like this, even though Hiruma had to resort to sneaking into his bedrooms at ungodly hours to see him. Why did he have to be so busy?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy! It's great to know some people like my story...Anyway, here's the second chapter. Probably should have said this in the first chapter, but I highly suggest you read the other story (Fcking Boyfriend) before this one. I think it's better, honestly. This is just the happy fluffy stuff that happens after they get together. Anyway, it could be a while for the next part (have a wedding and a convention to go to) but I'll be sure to update! Also, starting the next chapter I'm bumping the rating up. Kept it T just so more people could see it. :3

CCC

The next morning, Sena woke up rather pleasantly. He had slept next to Hiruma all night, but when he opened his eyes, Hiruma was on top of him, all ready to go for the day. Sena felt himself blush from head to toe. They were so close…

"Good morning…" he said shyly, barely looking at Hiruma's face.

"Fucking boyfriend." He said it as more of a greeting. A thin smirk spread across his face.

Sena tried to stop himself from smiling back too broadly, but Hiruma eliminated that problem by bending down and promptly kissing him. Sena closed his eyes and leaned his head back a little, glad to finally get a kiss without interruption. There probably wasn't the chance of doing much else, but Sena would take what he could.

Apparently Hiruma didn't feel like they had limitations, since he promptly pulled Sena's buttoned pajamas up to make his smooth chest appear. He tweaked his right nipple with his thin fingers, then went back to deepen the kiss. They both had bad just-woke-up breath, but after the initial taste it wasn't so bad. Sena eagerly let Hiruma's tongue in, tightly gripping his wrinkled black shirt. He moaned quietly and moved his left hand to the back of Hiruma's head, putting just a little pressure there to keep their lips together.

A moment later, though, Hiruma pulled away, eyebrows furrowed. Sena furrowed his in return, and released the pressure on the back of his neck.

"What time is it?" Hiruma asked curtly.

Sena frowned and looked at the clock close by. "Erm…5 o'clock." He paused. "Exactly."

"Fuck, I've got to leave." Hiruma pushed himself up off Sena and grabbed his bag. Only when he got to the window sill did he pause and look back at Sena, stunned on the bed.

"I guess I'll see you at practice?" Sena asked tentatively, forcing a smile. He couldn't believe Hiruma had just jumped up like that and left. Sena pulled his shirt back down and sat up a little bit, avoiding Hiruma's eyes by looking at the bed sheets.

"Sorry." Hiruma replied quietly before jumping out the window. Sena was a little surprised by the apology, but also pleased. It was a little bit of an improvement over before, but still not exactly what he was hoping for.

Now that his boyfriend was gone, he looked around, scratching his head. Sena figured he still had a little sleep time left before he had to get up, so he promptly rubbed his eyes and flopped back down on his messy bed.

CCC

Sena yawned as he arrived at the clubhouse, actually a few minutes later than usual today. Since Hiruma had woken him up early, he hadn't been able to get much sleep afterwards. Until the last ten minutes of course.

After rubbing his eyes, he opened the front door, hearing something from inside. Mamori was there already, cleaning a few papers and apparently rearranging the card table. Sena wasn't sure why, since she usually did that after classes.

"Good morning," he said tentatively, still in the door way. She looked up, acting a little surprised and smiled at him.

"Oh, good morning, Sena. How are you?" she replied happily, setting down the papers and things she was moving around.

"Fine, I think. What are you doing here already?" Sena asked curiously, shutting the door and setting his bag down on one of the chairs.

"Just uh… wanted to make sure it was clean in here… since I have a club meeting after school today…" The answer was relaxed, but hinted at something more. Sena waited for a few minutes, pulling some things out of his bag and wondering why no one else was here, not even Monta or Suzuna.

Mamori sat down on the chair next to Sena's bag, looking at her friend pensively.

"So… things with Suzuna didn't work out?" she asked. Sena blushed a little, but at the same time was not surprised that she knew. Sena scratched the back of his neck lightly, embarrassed.

"No, not really…" was all he replied. He wasn't sure where Mamori was trying to go with that. After a pause she spoke again.

"She really likes you, you know."

Sena wasn't sure what to say.

"…I just don't know…" He really hoped that Mamori would leave it alone.

"… I see…" There was another long pause and Sena almost got up to change clothes, but Mamori spoke again before he could.

"I was the one that told her to ask you…" she smiled nervously and laughed under her breath. "I thought you guys would be good for each other…" Mamori didn't really sound that convincing. "Actually, we had a long talk about doing what you want and not waiting until the chance is up. Take life into your own hands, right?"

Sena frowned rubbed and raised one of his eyebrows. "Erm… I don't really understand," he replied, now smiling nervously like Mamori had.

"Something like… the Christmas Bowl… You have reach out and grab it." She made a fist in front of her face to prove the point. Sena smiled politely and nodded.

"Oh, okay." But what did that have to do with anything? Sena hoped Mamori wasn't going to pressure him into dating Suzuna. That would make a really huge mess with Hiruma.

"Well, anyway…" she stood up and walked towards the desk in the corner, back facing Sena. He creased his brows again, waiting for Mamori to say whatever else she wanted to. And she better hurry since it was time for practice to start. Where was everyone?

"Sena, I have something sort of strange to ask you…" Mamori looked over her shoulder, still not turning completely.

He scratched his head again. "Uh… sure?" They were good friends, right? This wasn't strange…

Okay, maybe it was. They hadn't had many heart to heart talks.

"Do you think that… from a boys perspective and as part of the football team… I mean, I think you're closest to him…" she paused. "If you can get close to him that is…" she added under her breath. Finally Mamori turned to him and took a deep breath. "What I'm asking is… Do… Do you think Hiruma likes me? E-even a little?" The girl blushed very deeply and looked nervous.

Sena whole body froze up. No way this was happening. Even his hair was standing up taller than usual.

Mamori couldn't take Sena's silent response, so she continued talking. "It's just… I know he's really mean and blackmails everyone and that he's really evil sometimes, but I think he really cares about the team and that he doesn't really want anyone to be by themselves, you know? He's rude to me too, but I think that I handle it well, right?" She finally looked at Sena's shocked face again and stopped. He hadn't moved an inch and his mouth was at least four inches open.

The manager smiled sadly in return, laughing pathetically again.

"I guess you think I'm being stupid, huh?" Mamori nudged Sena playfully, trying to break the stoic mood.

Sena paused for another minute, finally having some sort of process in his head. The first one was 'OhMyGoddon'ttouchhimhe'sminegetyourownhelovesMEEEEEEE' and the second was 'don't ruin this you've been friends with Mamori forever.'

"N-n-n-no, of course not," he finally stammered. "I j-j-j-just think… H-Hiruma is not… such a good… choice?" Sena tried hard to remain calm and natural, but it definitely wasn't working.

"Sorry, sorry, stupid subject to bring up. Just… don't tell anyone else, okay?" she asked pleadingly, a bead of sweat appearing on her cheek. Sena nodded unconsciously.

Just as Mamori was turning back to the paper piles, the front door burst open with an ass-load of bullets.

"What's the meaning of this, fucking manager?"

Sena bristled again, stuff as a board, after just calming down a little. Hiruma must have heard what they had been talking about. Mamori looked as nervous as Sena felt.

"What?" she asked promptly, covering up her shaking voice, but Sena could tell that she was terrified.

"Why's fucking-chibi keeping everyone from getting changed in here?" Hiruma was yelling at Mamori and barely noted Sena cowering in the corner.

"Sorry Mamori, he starting firing off his guns and stuff!" Suzuna was directly behind him, trying to push her way through the door along with most of the other team members.

"Oh, it's okay. Thanks for your help anyway." Mamori smiled at Suzuna, seeming to ignore Hiruma.

Now Sena was even more confused. Mamori must have asked Suzuna to help corner him to talk about Hiruma. Sena definitely felt used.

Mamori and Hiruma glared at each other for another five minutes, then Hiruma promptly yelled at everyone to get ready for practice. Everyone jumped to it, with exception of the Ha-Ha Brothers who pretended to take their time, and Sena was swept away into the locker room. Not that he wanted to talk with either Hiruma or Mamori anyway.

CCC

Inevitably, Hiruma got him after school. At least then he had a few classes (that he didn't pay attention in anyway) to think about… the Mamori problem. He obviously couldn't tell Hiruma and he couldn't tell Mamori about… them. Sena was at a draw.

"What were you talking about with fucking manager?" he asked, pushing Sena into a corner at the back of the school. Hiruma rested his hand above his head, looming over him and leaking intimidation.

"N-nothing…" Sena knew this was coming, but he couldn't come up with an excuse that Hiruma would buy. He was just going to stick with something like 'You know Mamori and I have been friends forever….' It took half an hour of that for Hiruma to accept the answer and finally let him out the front of the school and to his house. They walked in silence most of the way, Hiruma pouting, although it seemed like he was simply ignoring everyone. Sena tried to feel bad, but after being shafted that morning he didn't have much room for sympathy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Dear fans, sorry for the delay. I went away for the weekend and my beta is slightly busy. Surprisingly I'm ahead on writing, but it may be a few days until I get the other ones up. Also, was being stupid yesterday and wouldn't let me upload. Oh well. Anyway, REVIEW again and let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome as well.

CCC

It was a few days later when Mamori came to practice with the terrible news.

"'American Football Monthly' wants an interview. They're coming all the way from America to research the best teams playing this year…" She trailed off, looking at a white piece of official looking paper. They had just finished practice and were getting ready for school when she began talking about it to the few permanent members of the team. "This is a big deal, right?" she asked, looking around for someone else to say something. Everyone except Hiruma looked either confused or surprised.

"Fuck yes." Hiruma swiped for the letter, but Mamori dodged out of the way, reading the note again.

"Let's see… they say they are a little short on time, so they can't interview all the players… I don't know how we would get Eyeshield 21 to come, but they also asked for Hiruma… and the manager?" She quoted the last part curiously. "That's me…" Mamori stated, even though everyone in the room already knew it.

Sena took a second to process the entire thought and then was hit with a sinking feeling. After what Mamori had told him yesterday, he didn't want them to be alone no matter what. But if he went in his Eyeshield uniform then Mamori would definitely find out. That would be cutting it far too close and then Hiruma wouldn't be happy either.

Said quarterback was frowning at the letter, finally able to steal it from Mamori.

"Hmph," was all he replied, then tossed the letter so it slowly floated to the ground. As Monta leaned over to pick it up and then share it with Sena, the captain made his way into the locker room to change, still not saying anything. Sena knew he wouldn't give up on such a worth-while chance, though.

He was really trying to understand for the team, but the strange part of him that had woken up in the last month was raging, trying to devise some way to keep them from going. Together. Just the two of them.

CCC

He couldn't come up with anything.

Well, anything _suitable_.

Sena had thought of poisoning Mamori's boxed lunch, but he couldn't quite bring himself to.

They had just left for the meeting, Mamori following closely behind Hiruma, who was brooding with his hands in his pockets. Sena was watching them from the club house door, school and practice having long been over. He had been talking with Hiruma a bit when Mamori had interrupted and taken him away. Sena felt like an idiot again because he felt so sad. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hiruma, it was that he didn't trust _Mamori_. She was pretty bull-headed and probably wouldn't give up without a fight. One that Sena would definitely have to be a major part in.

He stepped back into the club room and plopped down on one of the chairs, content with staring at the wall. Sena's head was filled with images of Mamori kissing him, holding his hand, telling him she loved him, and many more horrific things that Sena would ever admit to anyone. It was probably an hour before he blinked, dazed, and turned his head to the door to look at Monta (who had just walked in.)

"Sena! Lucky-max! I'm glad you're still here! Wanna go get some ice cream?" he asked, peppy as always.

"…Sure…" Anything was better than sitting here all night. Maybe it would even make him feel better.

Monta walked across the room, leaning over and looking Sena straight in the face. "Something wrong?" he asked, frowning a little in worry.

Sena didn't respond quickly enough, so Monta pulled up a chair across from him, the feeling in the air changing into 'let's have a long talk.'

Without thinking too hard about it, Sena decided that confiding in someone would probably help relieve some stress. And who better than Monta?

"…Well," he started, looking at his hands distractedly. Monta nodded to urge him on.

"I'm sort of dating someone…" Sena continued, trying to be as vague as possible. "And recently-"

"Suzuna?" Monta asked, cheering up now that Sena was talking. He grinned a little, pretending it was a guessing game.

"No. Anyway, this person-" Sena tried to move on, but Monta didn't want to.

"Mamori? I really hope not since she's going to marry me." That time it sounded a little offended, like he didn't want to make the guess but it was the next most likely on the list.

Sena scratched his head and smiled (just barely.) He really doubted Monta would guess.

"No. It's not her."

"Oh, relief-max!" He paused, looking thoughtful.

Suddenly a look of mixed horror and suspicion crossed Monta's face.

"It's not… me, is it?" Sena's own expression of worry turned into a full out laugh.

"N-no, Monta… I think you would know if we were dating…"

His friend looked offended for a second, then realized his mistake.

"Oh, that's right…" he laughed at himself, too, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

A moment of silence later Sena added "But you're closer, if that helps." Monta brightened up, apparently not phased by the face that Sena was dating a member of the same gender.

"Juumonji?" Was the next guess. Sena looked surprised and raised his eyebrow. Where had that come from? He shook his head back and forth for the answer.

"Erm…Hiruma?" Monta cringed a little, probably fearing it was the right answer.

Surprise, surprise.

Sena didn't say anything, but instead blushed and began playing with some items on the nearby table.

Monta reacted a mere three seconds later.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" He jumped out of his chair, arms raised over his head like some sort of ancient ritual. Monta seemed angry or something, but Sena giggled. This was one of his way over the top reactions, which meant it wasn't really that bad.

Sena waited for Monta to stop throwing his fit and retake his seat, much calmer.

"He bullied you into it?" his friend suggested in a neutral tone.

"He suggested it, if that's what you mean," Sena replied, still a little smile-y. He was relieved that it had gone over this well so far. Maybe Monta could give him some advice.

Monkey-boy looked thoughtful.

"How long?" Now he sounded suspicious, like he didn't believe Sena was sane.

"About a month or so."

"I see…"

There was a thoughtful silence.

"So what does this have to do with you being sad?" Monta added 'MAX' as an afterthought, since he hadn't said it for a while.

"He went with Mamori to that interview today…I'm a little jealous, I guess…" Sena was blushing again, ashamed for the stupid reason he had. Monta didn't think so, though.

"Oh yeah, me too. Mamori shouldn't have to go with that brute…" he said without thinking, then smiled at Sena nervously and added. "No offense-MAX."

Sena just smiled again and shook his head. He was so happy that Monta didn't think he was weird or something along those lines.

"He's been really busy, too…" Sena added after a silence. "I hardly get to hang out with him…" Monta looked sympathetic, nodding.

"Since he pretty much runs the football team… At least now we have a coach so he doesn't have to do that, too…" Monta sounded surprised about what he had just said. Maybe Hiruma had taken on more than the football team was aware of. It's not like they saw him much outside of school/practice.

The silence this time was a little awkward, Sena being unable to think of anything to respond with.

"Yeah… Anyway…" Monta scratched his head and coughed. Maybe now that they could both think about it, it would become strange? Monta probably thought Sena was a freak now, even though he wasn't letting it on.

"So, who else knows?" the receiver asked, probably just to make conversation.

"Uh, just you that I know of…" Hiruma didn't seem like he desperately wanted to keep it from everyone, but the times that they met were conveniently when no one else was around. "I haven't really told anyone…" Sena sighed, almost forgetting that his boyfriend was out with a girl who liked him all alone.

"I'm honored-MAX--but really you shouldn't keep stuff like this from me. You know I'm totally cool with anything!" He gave Sena a big thumbs up.

Sena tried not to look a little disturbed, but smiled and said "thank you" anyway.

"So ice cream?" Monta suggested again, and this time Sena nodded fervently.

(Here's where you REVIEW!)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for reading. Eyeshield isn't mine, by the way. I think this chapter is funny, but my beta predicted what would happen... Anyway, the next chapter should be up relatively quickly. It looks like there's going to be three more after this, but I can't be sure. Oh, you'll also note that the rating went up. Yeah... this is a little bit happier than the rest of it has been. As always, REVIEW!

CCC

Hiruma didn't show up to Sena's house that night, but the next morning he was there bright and early as usual.

"G-good morning," Sena said as he saw Hiruma leaning far back in a chair across the room. Yesterday with Monta had done the trick, and Sena was feeling less insecure now. If nothing else, they would have time when the Christmas Bowl was over, which was only a few rounds away.

"Fucking Boyfriend." Hiruma used it as a greeting again. Although no one else was there with them, Sena blushed, still a little shy about how direct Hiruma was.

"How was the interview?" Sena asked as he slowly walked across the club house towards Hiruma. The quarterback sat up in the chair as he approached, pulling his long legs from off the table.

"Boring, but successful." Sena waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. And he didn't ask, even though he was curious about what exactly he had done with Mamori the day before.

They were quiet for a few seconds, Sena gingerly grasping his school bag, before Hiruma motioned for Sena to come closer. They were roughly the same height with Hiruma sitting down, so Sena was coaxed towards the captain until their faces were closely facing each other. The running back was sure Hiruma was thinking something sexual (or hoped, anyway). However, but didn't take any action himself until Hiruma smirked and tapped his own lips lightly.

Sena watched him, blushed, then slowly leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend lightly. He retracted, giggly and happy and full well knowing that he was teasing Hiruma.

"Try again," was the gruff reply, accompanied by a smirk. He snuck his arms around Sena's waist, pulling him even closer, while the other blushed and tried not to smile.

"B-but someone might come in." After a pause he added, "After all, it's time for practice." Sena smiled politely and forced himself to pull away.

Hiruma wouldn't let him. "Fuck practice."

Sena knew that he didn't really mean that, but he thought that Hiruma wanted to have Happy Time just as much as Sena did at that moment. "Of course we can't--" Sena started, but was cut off as Hiruma forced his mouth onto his.

All of Sena's body began to tingle as Hiruma's tongue intruded past his lips. He felt passionate, like they hadn't kissed or even seen each other for months (which obviously wasn't the case.) Actually, this was really bad since Hiruma was being at least a little discreet about their relationship, though that didn't mean he actually meant to hide it. In fact, Sena had really no idea what he thought about it in relation to other people. He might even get into trouble for telling Monta and asking for advice the day before. As much as he didn't want to, Sena pulled away again, a little more forcefully. Hiruma backed off a little, but just enough that Sena had a mouth to talk with.

"What?"

"Well… we-we just never get any time alone together and it's just…." Sena trailed off, really distracted as well as unable to remember his train of thought from five seconds ago.

Hiruma was at least half paying attention, but in order to amuse himself further he began to kiss the side of Sena's neck. The running back continued bravely, though it was pretty hard to do.

"All I'm suggesting is… wh-what if some of the team members knew? Then we wouldn't have to be so-" Hiruma turned his attention from Sena's neck to his face, if only for three seconds. He quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't like it when other people watch." He went back to the neck.

Sena really had no idea how to interpret that. Did it mean that he didn't want anyone to know about them, or that he was okay with it but his personality was preventing him from being open? Maybe he was just trying to cover up his fear of people finding out he was dating another boy? It could be completely opposite, too, that he just couldn't stand watching other people make out in front of others and therefore didn't want to in turn…?

In all actuality, Sena only took about a second to think thoughts like these since Hiruma had moved to licking his ear shell and pulling out his tucked-in shirt. His hands slid over Sena's bare back three or four times before getting bored (or something else, Sena didn't really know.) They went for The Goods next.

"Fucking Boyfriend, you're hard already?" Hiruma teased, cupping him with his huge palm.

No way. He was right.

Sena blushed deeply, not sure if he should be ashamed of himself or something. In fact, this was not a very good time for him to have an erection, although that's probably what Hiruma was going for. It had just been so long, that was all… Even masturbating didn't help much.

With his other hand, Hiruma pulled Sena forward and leaned back in the chair, forcing the smaller boy onto his lap, thighs spread.

"N-no, stop…" Sena whimpered as Hiruma unzipped his fly, letting the pants slip a few inches down on his waist. Hiruma took advantage of the extra room and began pumping Sena's erection slowly. His oversized tongue went back to Sena's ear as the shrimp leaned into him for support, causing the boy's face to redden deeper. "H-Hiruma…St-stop…" Not that it was too effective, since he was moaning everything he meant to say.

The captain licked his way down to Sena's throat, gently sucking on the skin beside his adam's apple. His free hand was keep Sena in the middle of his lap by firmly pressing into the small of his back.

"God! I'm… I'm…"

Sena vaguely heard a rattle of something behind him, but his back was facing the door and he couldn't see anything. Less than the time it took him to register something was amiss, an almost identical rattle was heard, and a sound of the door (probably closing.)

He only made half an effort to turn and look (since he was so close to an orgasm) and couldn't see anyone. Hiruma was looking at the door (and he had hesitated in his hand movements), so Sena decided to ask.

"What was that?"

There was a pause before Hiruma answered.

"Monta."

Sena was silent from horror.

"Don't worry, he left." If the captain was flustered, he didn't appear to be. In fact he went back to jerking Sena off.

"Hey, st-stop!" Sena could feel the heat rush back to his cheeks as Hiruma redoubled his efforts on his ear as well. "W-w-we…" he started to say something else about pretending they weren't doing what they were doing, but his whole body tensed up before he could get it all out. Sena gripped tightly on Hiruma's shoulder, moaning under his breath. It was definitely a lot better than what he had done in the shower over the last few weeks.

Sena slumped against Hiruma's muscular chest, his breath gradually becoming less heavy. Now not only did he have Monta to deal with, but also creamed underwear.

Hiruma kissed his neck a few times before pushing Sena up and kissing him one more time on the lips.

"There's clean underwear in your locker," he said, shifting his body to stand up. Sena somehow managed to stand with him, legs shaking a little bit. Why did he even bother to be surprised with what Hiruma could do?

After regaining his composure, Sena took off for the locker room, changing his clothes (actually, just his underwear) in record time. He was glad that he didn't have to wear his soiled pants all day, but what would he do with them? The black space in the corner at the bottom of the locker would have to do until he could sneak them away.

Hiruma had taken his seat again at the desk, a newspaper open in front of him, when Sena walked back in. He faced the front door like it was one of his football rivals, unsure if he would be able to make it past this obstacle. It was just Monta, right? And he already knew, right? This shouldn't be so hard, right?

The running back slid the door open shyly, looking out into the brightly lit yard for Monta. He was a few feet away, talking animatedly with the Ha-Ha Brothers. Well, Monta was talking, swinging his arms all around him, and the Ha-Ha Brothers just look bored. Could this be any worse?

All of them looked over when Sena opened the door to the club house, trying not to blush too badly.

"G-good morning…" he said to them. Juumonji raised an eyebrow, but otherwise they just grunted their usual greeting and headed for the locker room. Monta looked a little flustered, but didn't say anything about what he'd seen or what he'd been talking about with the linemen.

CCC

"I'm… soooo sorry…." Sena and Monta were hanging out at a family diner later that night, Sena with an overwhelming sense of guilt for his friend.

"No worries-MAX" he replied happily, but with a little awkwardness. "I d-didn't really see anything, so…" he trailed off. They were silent for a second before Sena asked the question that had been bugging him all day.

"Erm… What… I mean, Juumonji…" Monta interrupted before Sena could put his thoughts into words.

"Oh, don't worry, they were just a little early for practice, so I told them not to go in there." Sena swallowed. That was good and bad.

"What did you tell them?"

"…That you and Hiruma were having a secret meeting…" Sena choked and so Monta hurried and spit out an excuse. "You know, about Eyeshield or something? Wouldn't that be something that just the two of you would talk about?" He looked around nervously to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. Sena blushed and shook his head.

"Yeah, thanks anyway. That could have turned out bad…" he looked into his strawberry drink and tried not to be worried. Oh well, if the Ha-Ha Brothers had suspicions or anything, they would probably come out and talk to him. They weren't really ones to beat around the bush.

The conversation pretty much died there, and although they tried to talk about other things it was still a little strange between them. Without eating too much, the two of them left the restaurant for the arcade, unsure of what else to do to kill an hour or so. The solution easily arose as they saw the Ha-Ha Brothers approaching them halfway to their destination.

Sena smiled nervously. Wasn't this a coincidence?

"Good evening-MAX!" Monta was the first to greet.

"H-hello," Sena joined in afterwards. Although they were friends, he had a strange worry that they were about to be beaten up or something.

The three of them grunted and made some effort of a greeting, then fell in line beside Sena and Monta. They walked a few blocks, the arcade in sight before anyone said anything else.

"So what was up with this morning?" Juumonji asked Sena, turning his face towards him a little. Sena sighed internally, and blushed lightly.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

He looked over to Monta for support, but the other two had already broken off to interrogate him. This was _not_ good.

"If there's some sort of strategy, we'd like to know about it," Juumonji stepped in front of Sena's line of vision, looming over him. Sena was immediately reminded of the time that he had been bullied by his now-teammates.

"It-it's not that…" Sena could feel a bead of sweat drop down his face. How was he supposed to get out of this?

"Hey, Juumonji." The blond turned to look at Togano, who was pushing his glasses back up on his nose and pulling out his Jump magazine. "Monkey says he was making out with Hiruma."

Sena blushed bright red. Had Monta broken down that easily?

"I didn't say that!" He couldn't see receiver past the other two, but he could tell Monta was angry.

"Oh." Juumonji looked vaguely surprised. "Is that it?" he looked down at Sena, eyes hard. Sena couldn't response through his embarrassment.

After a moment of stares from everyone, he couldn't take it anymore and nodded. For some reason all three of them shrugged within seconds of each other and mumble whatever under their breaths. They all took off down the street at the same time, Juumonji sliding his hands into his pockets.

Sena and Monta stood in the street stunned.

"W-wait!" Sena called after them. They turned their heads to look at him.

"What?" Kuroki asked.

"That's… You don't care?" That's what surprised him the most. He was expecting at least a little disgust from those three.

Juumonji rolled his eyes while the other two scoffed. "We saw you walking home with him a few weeks ago," he started, letting Togano continue.

"You were holding hands."

"Very cute," Kuroki added sarcastically.

"Oh," was all Sena could think of as a reply. A moment of tense silence later he said, "I never saw you?" They had been pretty discreet, right?

All three averted their gaze simultaneously. "We didn't want to talk to Hiruma," Juumonji offered as an excuse in order to save their pride.

"Anyway," he led the other two back to talk to Sena for another minute. "If he bullied you into it-" Sena opened his mouth to protest, but Juumonji cut him off in turn. "Or if he won't let you out of it, or he starts treating you bad or whatever. Just let us know, okay?" Although he looked pretty intimidating when he said it, Sena was a little moved. He knew that they had all become closer, but he didn't think this close. They were going to be loyal to him before Hiruma?

Juumonji looked pointedly at the other two, who grunted in agreement (Togano even looked up from his manga) and, satisfied, they turned back in the direction they were headed.

Sena looked at Monta, who was just as stunned as the running back. As their eyes met, they both grinned, surprised by what had happened.

"Togetherness-MAX!"

"Yeah, glad that turned out well…" Sena wiped his forehead off and decided to head home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Dear Everyone, thanks for the Reviews. I'm crying with happiness. ::cries loudly::

Anyway, here's the next installment. Fast, yes? Only for you sweet people. Keep reading and REVIEW! I love it.

CCC

"We need new cleats. " Mamori brought up the subject during one of their hang-out periods when they were supposed to be doing club activities. Hiruma was seated in his favorite chair, looking at a football magazine while everyone else was doing homework or going over strategy cards. Sena sensed some sort argument or confrontation coming on, one that he wasn't going to be happy with.

Hiruma turned from his magazine to look at her. He generously waited for her to make a point before just blowing her off.

"Look at these ones!" She held up a pair of shoes, two of the spikes missing and at least one that was loose. "You can't expect to win with these things!" Mamori sighed angrily and tossed them onto the table.

"Go buy them then." Hiruma turned back to his magazine, apparently not thinking this was that big of a problem. Sena thought about it critically, but he was sure his cleats were still in good shape. He wondered who owned those ones.

"It's a club expense! I'm not paying for them!" Mamori crossed her arms and glared at Hiruma.

"I'll pay you back," he said lazily in return.

"I don't have that kind of money!" She seemed to be irritated, but not mad. They were silent for a second. Apparently Hiruma couldn't come up with a response for that one.

Mamori unfolded her arms and softened her expression. "It'll just take a few hours-" Oh, Sena saw where this was going right away. He sat up quickly. "If you could just come with me really fast. I'm sure they won't let anyone but you pay anyway." She suggested innocently. Hiruma looked at her, annoyed.

'Say no!' Sena thought wildly, looking at Hiruma who wasn't looking at him. Too bad Monta wasn't there, or he would probably be helping out too.

Hiruma frowned, but made to stand up. "This better be worth it, Fucking Manager."

Sena abruptly stood up too, looking at the two of them intently. "I'll come too." They both looked at him, Mamori seeming more surprised than Hiruma.

"I thought you were on cleanup duty today…?" she replied nervously. Sena groaned inside his head. She was right: he needed to be back in the classroom in half an hour to wash everything down. He couldn't shirk it unless he was sick, and he had already attended classes today…

Sena looked down at the floor dejectedly.

"I'll go." That was Juumonji who had been reading Togano's Jump magazine. The other two piped up afterwards, although they didn't seem sure what for.

Hiruma looked slightly more surprised this time (he raised an eyebrow) and Sena could tell Mamori was sweating it out. She must have some sort of alternate plan…

"We really don't need so many-" She started, but Hiruma cut her off reluctantly.

"You guys are training with the Chameleons in an hour." Juumonji frowned. Apparently they had all forgotten that, too. Sena smiled weakly at Juumonji, trying to say thanks for the effort.

"It'll only be two or three hours…" Mamori commented, trying to make everyone feel better. No one said anything, so she mumbled something to Hiruma about going. As the captain followed Mamori out the front door he turned to Sena and gave him a questioning look. Sena just looked at him pathetically in response.

The room was silent until Monta burst in five minutes later. "Good afternoon-MAX!" Sena didn't even try to smile. Monta was worried for a second, but the shoes on the table caught his eye.

"H-hey!" he exclaimed, picking them up and looking at them closer. "What happened to my cleats?"

CCC

Sena ended up doing most of the chores that his group was assigned to by himself. After Monta had arrived and Sena explained the situation to him, he took off towards the school, getting started early. Sena had already made up his mind to run and find the pair after everything that he needed to do at the school was done. It took longer than Sena would have liked, but he cut the time it usually took into a quarter. Now the problem was finding out were they were.

Unable to think of anything else to do, Sena just ran around up and down blocks in the general direction that they had headed. When he saw them, they were no where close to a cleat store and were not carrying any bags. Sena couldn't stop fast enough and ended up half way down the next block before he wasn't moving any more. He backed tracked what he needed to and approached them before either even noticed he had appeared.

"-like you." Mamori was talking at Hiruma seriously. Hiruma was looking away. Sena definitely picked exactly the right time (or wrong if it had been any other situation.) Both of his upperclassmen were surprised to see him; Mamori actually jumped when she noticed him a few seconds later.

"…I got finished early," he stated, innocent as Mamori had been earlier.

"S-Sena…" she was blushing deeply.

"We can't find the cleats store." Hiruma looked pointedly at Mamori, then dropped his gaze on Sena, relief barely apparent in his eyes.

"Um, actually…" Sena said shyly, almost blushing at Hiruma's gaze. "Monta said he had an extra pair of cleats--the ones you found were his old ones." Sena looked at Mamori for the second part of his sentence. It was a lie (and Mamori probably knew it) but she wouldn't say anything for fear of revealing herself. Hiruma nodded and looked annoyed.

"Back to the school, then, fucking manager." He emphasized the 'fucking' part. Mamori looked very embarrassed and like she was going to cry.

"Actually, this is close to my house, so I'll just go home." Another lie, but Sena didn't say anything. Hiruma didn't either.

Mamori took off around the corner, huffy and pouting, and the two boys watched until she was out of sight. Sena felt a little bad that he had done that to his long time friend, but he couldn't help but be jealous over Hiruma. He would tell her about them soon and then work everything out.

Sena didn't press Hiruma to tell him what happened, but it seemed like the older boy wanted to talk about it or say something.

"Did you know?" Hiruma asked Sena, looking out of the corner of his eye.

"Y-yeah. She told me a few days ago." He didn't feel like he should apologize, although every instinct in his body was telling him to. "I was really jealous when you went to that interview with her…" he added as an afterthought.

Hiruma just nodded and slipped his hands into his pockets. They walked back to the school in mostly silence. Sena decided that he would tell Mamori soon so he would stop feeling so guilty.

CCC

A few hours later came the confrontation with Suzuna.

Sena was headed home by himself when Suzuna called out to him and skated down the street rather quickly to catch up.

"Mamori's upset. Do you know why?" she asked. Sena quirked an eyebrow. How did she know already? "…I called her…" She added as an afterthought and in response to Sena's strange look.

Sena looked away nervously. He definitely shouldn't tell her…

"She said she told Hiruma that she liked him," Suzuna started. Well, so much for avoiding the subject. "And then you showed up," she added as an afterthought.

"…yeah, something like that… I didn't really hear the conversation…" Sena made another attempt to avoid the subject.

Suzuna sighed and skated slowly along side Sena as he began to walk again. "I didn't think she would get a good response. It's just not the right way to deal with someone like Hiruma… You have to come on to him slowly-" Sena looked over at Suzuna, surprised. What was she saying?

She looked a little offended at Sena's look. "I just think they would make a cute couple, that's all. Gosh, Sena, you've been strange lately. I thought you would be happy for Mamori." For some reason, Sena was getting really mad with this conversation.

"It's not that, it's just… you make Hiruma sound like he needs to be handled or something…" he said poutily, speeding up his pace a little.

"Well, he's really hard to handle you know. I don't think he'll ever find true love…" she continued. Sena closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"What are you talking about?! Why don't you just leave him alone?" It wasn't working very well: he was probably getting more pissed off than anything else.

"Sena, you are waaay over reacting! All I'm saying is that Hiruma needs to think about changing his attitude or he's not going to get any girls!" Suzuna was raising her voice now, as upset about this was Sena was.

"What if he doesn't want any girls? Did you think about that? Having a girlfriend doesn't make your life!"

"Oh yeah, and you would know, right? After you turned me down for no reason? Am I really that terrible?"

"Well, maybe I don't need any girls either!" Sena raged. He had changed in the last month, since they had been dating. Before he never would have gotten upset over a little gossip.

"Oh, so I guess you and Hiruma are just going to run off and be all happy gay together? Since you don't need girls?" She said snootily. Sena knew he should have stopped right there.

"Yeah, we will. I'm sure we'll be happier than we would be with either of you!" Sena took off around a corner, not outright running because he couldn't bear to leave the conversation there.

"Oh, so I guess you like him, right? That's why you don't like me?" Suzuna easily sped up to match Sena's speed.

"Yeah, that's exactly right! And he likes me too!" Sena stopped abruptly and faced her, angry forcing his eyebrows down in a defensive look. Suzuna didn't respond right away, somewhat surprised by what Sena said.

"You guys are…?" she left the question wide open, waiting for Sena.

Sena wasn't caught up in the moment any more, but he continued anyway. "We've been dating for a month." If he was going to tell Mamori too, he might as well take this small step. In fact, he felt a little better already.

Suzuna's mouth dropped. Sena turned back the way he had been walking and started off again. She followed for about two minutes before saying anything.

"I guess you want me to keep it a secret?" Suzuna asked calmly.

"I don't care." He hoped Hiruma didn't care either.

She seemed surprised, but neither of them said anything else. She slowed down until she was eventually stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Sena kept walking, taking deep breaths and trying to stop himself from looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Dear everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait. I went to Japan to study for a month and I couldn't write the chapter fast enough to tell you all... T.T; Anyway, this is the happy part and there's one more chapter left. Thank you so much for keeping with me and waiting patiently. I love you guys! Leave a REVIEW!

CCC

Mamori was at practice bright and early as usual, pretending nothing had happened the day before. Sena couldn't look at her straight, unsure if Suzuna had told her or not. It would seem like common sense that she would have, but Mamori hadn't approached him at all yet. Not even with something like, "don't let Hiruma bully you," as everyone else had so far. Wouldn't she be the prime candidate for a lecture like that?

So they avoided each other through the day and Mamori avoided the club room after school as well. Hiruma seemed slightly more annoyed than usual, but otherwise didn't react to the manager's strange mood. Practice went over as it had the last few days, but afterward everyone collapsed in the club house, a little more exhausted than usual. Without Mamori there to encourage and regulate the training, there seemed to be a heavy spirit hanging around the team (especially Sena and Monta.)

"And now we must go clean the classroom…max…" Monta was slumped over the table, taking Mamori's absence particularly hard. Today both he and Sena we assigned to clean up after club activities were over, again, the last day they would have to for about a week.

"This sucks…" Sena added, rubbing some remaining sweat off his forehead. He had been worrying about what to tell Mamori all day, even thinking he would go over to her house after everything was done with at school. He would start off slow with something like, 'If I were gay…' and then move on slowly from there. Sena could see the look on her face when he mentioned Hiruma, but he knew that the longer he waited the worse it would be--especially if she had found out already!

Monta nudged him and motioned to the door. "We'd better go or we'll get in trouble-max!" They were due there in five minutes. Sena nodded begrudgingly and stood up, heading to the door.

"I'll be here when you're done."

Hiruma was behind a magazine again, popping sugar-free bubble gum. He seemed to say this to himself, but Sena got the hint; he'd head back here before he went home. They should probably talk about the argument with Suzuna anyway, since Sena hadn't mentioned it yet.

CCC

Sena yawned as he pulled the club door open. It was already getting dark outside, though just barely. His mother wouldn't be worried for a few more hours (because she knew he had things to do after school,) but in any other case Mamori would have been prodding him to get home.

When Sena got to the clubhouse, it seemed as though Hiruma hadn't moved at all, yet no one else was occupying the room. That must have meant that they had either left of their own will or been chased off. After seeing the look Hiruma threw at him when the door was closed all the way, Sena assumed the second one.

"Fucking Boyfriend." He placed the magazine slowly onto the table.

"H-Hiruma?" Sena asked shyly, leaning against the door behind him.

"Come here." It was more of a demand than a request.

"J-j-j-" Sena started to say something, but was stuttering too bad to get it all out. He started to slowly move across the room anyway, unable to bring himself to disobey Hiruma. "J-j-just so you k-know-" As he approached his boyfriend he slowed down more, putting his bags down and stopping just out of arms reach. If Hiruma got a hold of him he probably wouldn't be able to have this conversation. "Suzuna--I told her yesterday," he admitted seriously, nervous about the reaction Hiruma would have.

His face didn't change.

Sena stood there, almost shaking from Hiruma's intense look, but somehow knew it wasn't about Suzuna or Mamori. He didn't say anything else until Hiruma did.

"I don't care." It sounded very pronounced, like he didn't want to have to repeat it. Sena tried to think harder about his reply but immediately afterward Hiruma jumped at him, easily scooping him up.

"Hey--stop," Sena tried to push him off (which was hard in midair) but Hiruma insisted on at least a kiss. Sena avoided by turning his head, but Hiruma just went for his neck instead. "H-Hiruma…!" Sena whined, kicking his legs a little. He was hoping to have a serious conversation with his boyfriend about this, try to work it out or something. After he saw the mood Hiruma was in, though, he knew it wasn't going to happen.

Even after Sena had resolved himself to the fact that they were indeed going to do something _other_ than talking, he still couldn't help but resist a little, not wanting Hiruma to think he was a easy or something (even if in every other aspect of his life he was pushed around without resistance).

"No one is here, no one is coming any time soon," Hiruma said, holding Sena back so they could look at each other. Sena didn't reply and so Hiruma threw open the locker room with his leg, walking in.

"H-Hiruma… we shouldn't…" Sena said, although now he was getting all excited inside. Finally they were going to have sex again!

He didn't respond and instead pushed Sena up against a bare wall, holding him up with his thigh. The smaller player shivered as pressure was put on his crotch and Hiruma barraged his mouth, forcing it open so far that it hurt. Sena moaned around Hiruma's tongue (which felt like it was pressed against every part of Sena's mouth at the same time), barely able to keep his breath flowing.

He was panting heavily when Hiruma pulled away, dragging his tongue across Sena's cheek and towards his ear.

"Fuck, you're easy to please," Hiruma adjusted his leg, rubbing Sena's erection through his layers of clothing. He was hard enough that the friction hurt almost as much as it felt good.

"St-" Sena took a deep breath, trying not to completely give in to Hiruma. "It's just because it's b-been so long, that's all…" he said, barely higher than a whisper, gulping halfway through and shutting his eyes.

"Liar. I made you come the other day." Hiruma licked the ear that he was talking in to. Sena's body shook and he gripped onto Hiruma's shoulder, not sure how to reply. Not that he could _think_ of a reply. "You're just a little slut."

Sena blushed brightly at Hiruma's choice of words. "N-no I'm-" Sena stopped talking and groaned as Hiruma shifted his leg again, as if to make a point. The corner of Sena's eyes were beginning to tear up from being closed so tight, and especially from Hiruma's teasing.

"I bet you've been waiting for me to make another move, huh?" Hiruma mumbled. "Every time I touched you I bet you got all tingly and thought about me fucking you…" Sena blushed deeper, ashamed that he was becoming more aroused as Hiruma talked. Actually, what he had been saying had some truth to it.

Hiruma slowly began undoing the buttons on Sena's shirt, pushing it open along with his school jacket. Sena gripped Hiruma's shoulder's harder, balancing himself and trying to release some of the energy that was building up inside of him.

His nipples were hard before Hiruma even touched them, twice as sensitive as he remembered them being. Sena 'ahh'ed as they were tweaked, unable to keep any of his noises in this time. That was obviously Hiruma's fault.

"See?" he licked the side of Sena's neck, eventually moving down towards his exposed chest. After a deep (and not so discreet) hickey, Hiruma leaned down and ran his tongue across Sena's left nipple.

"Nnnaaahh…" Sena pressed his stomach against Hiruma, unable to stop himself. His toes were curling up in his tennis shoes and his mind was getting fuzzy again, similar to last time. "G-G-od…" Hiruma bit the tip between his pointy teeth, tugging on it slightly. It hurt a little, but the difference in sensations were incredible.

Hiruma worked the right nipple over just as well, Sena gasping and his head rolling backward. He could feel tears leaking from his eyes from the sensory overload, and only opened them when he felt Hiruma pull away. Sena rubbed the water away with a balled fist, looking at his boyfriend (who was looking back predatorily) with big eyes. He hoped they were ready to take their clothes off now, because his erection was really beginning to ache.

After being lifted up again, Sena was placed on one of the benches that spanned across the locker room, his legs spread, one on each side of the bench. He leaned back, looking up at Hiruma towering over him, and then began to shrug off his open shirt and jacket.

"Hmph. What happened to 'we can't do this here'?" Hiruma made half an effort to imitate Sena's higher pitched voice. He was undoing his own buttoned shirt, already rid of his green school uniform top. He was smiling devilishly as well.

Sena couldn't think of anything good to respond. He was torn between demanding Hiruma to get naked (which, upon thinking about it, he realized he would never actually do) and maintaining his pride by making up an excuse. Hiruma saved him the effort by kissing him again.

Although he was forced to lean back on the bench farther, Sena didn't mind. He felt like Hiruma was trying to eat him, which at the moment was exhilarating.

While they were kissing, Hiruma unbuttoned Sena's pants and tried to pull them off, but ended up pulling away to talk.

"Lift up your hips." Sena did so and his pants and underwear followed the rest of the discarded clothes. The bench was a little colder on his bare bum than he expected but it didn't detract from his erection at all. As Hiruma was turning back to him, Sena decided he didn't want to wait for him to take complete control again. He definitely wanted both of them to be naked right now, not half clothed like last time. Sena began fiddling with Hiruma's pant buttons, furiously blushing and not looking up.

Sena got it undone without any problem, but hesitated when it came to the zipper. He could feel Hiruma's gaze bearing into the back of his neck and he was painfully reminded of the first time they had had sex, when he hadn't done anything. But he wanted to now.

His boyfriend's pants seemed harder to get off than his own had been. Sena pulled them down a few inches, gulping at the package that was _very_ apparent and _very_ right in his face. After staring at it a second, he pulled himself together and touched it gingerly through the briefs. It felt just like his own, only bigger--much bigger than he remembered it (although he technically had never seen it.)

He felt Hiruma shift, leaning over him farther and pressing his hips into Sena's tentative hand. Sena swallowed again, leaving his mouth open a little, and tightened his grip. He rubbed, trying to mimic what Hiruma had done to him. He felt Hiruma's hand rest on his shoulder, shifting some of his weight down onto him, and then mumbled something that Sena couldn't make out. Well, that was a good sign, right?

After a few good strokes, Sena knew what he had to do next, but it scared him even more. He kept telling himself 'one step at a time' but it didn't seem to be helping. Sena tugged gently on the elastic band of Hiruma's underwear, pulling it down so that it was parallel with the top of the jeans. They were sort of stuck on his hard-on, so Sena could only see the bright blond hairs that pointed the way down into his pants. He shyly struggled with them for a minute, happy that Hiruma hadn't busted in yet to hurry him up, and eventually got them halfway down his (surprisingly) thin thighs.

Sena stopped, deathly embarrassed and not prepared for the confrontation with Hiruma's perky penis only a few inches from his face. He reached out and touched it again, wrapping both his hands around it firmly. They hadn't pulled out the lube yet, so it was harder to rub now that was skin on skin. Sena thought of something he could do now (since he was well versed in those dirty yaoi comic books) but it seemed gross and he'd never done it before and that was one _huge_ penis.

But now Hiruma was rubbing where the hair on the back of his neck was, sometimes gently pulling it, and encouraged him to continue with a noise made by the back of his throat. Sena gulped again and slowly inched forward, still incapable of refusing Hiruma. Besides that, he didn't want to mess this up since he had been craving the other boy so badly over the last few weeks.

He started with his tongue first, barely pressing it on the tip of Hiruma's erection. This time he actually sensed a shiver run through his boyfriend's body and for some reason Sena suddenly felt proud. Yeah, he could definitely do this.

The running back opened his mouth a little more, taking the erection past his lips easier than he thought it would have gone. Hiruma's grip tightened on the back of his neck, pushing it into his mouth forward another half an inch. Sena closed his eyes again and licked what he could of Hiruma's erection, figuring that the more he moved his tongue around the better it would feel.

Apparently it was working. Hiruma was pushing farther into his mouth when he could manage, Sena barely able to keep up and not choke. It was exactly _terrible_, but if Sena could pull away without Hiruma being disappointed he so would. Not only was it strange to have that…thing… in his _mouth_, but he knew what came out when _he_ got really happy and what they had had to clean up the last time and he didn't want that in his mouth either. Gross.

He lasted probably half a minute until he couldn't take any more. Sena gagged when he felt the tip of Hiruma's penis hit somewhere in the back of his throat, unable to prevent it even if he wanted to. The older kid probably got the hint, since he backed up and withdrew from Sena's mouth. He tried not to look pathetic when their eyes finally met, but he felt guilty about not lasting longer than he did.

In response, Hiruma leaned way down and kissed him deeply, making Sena think that he hadn't been phased at all by anything they had been doing one way or the other. But he could tell Hiruma's breathing was heavy and rushed and he had been making _some_ noises a moment earlier after all.

For a moment, Sena thought that Hiruma was pushing him away. They had broken contact again and Hiruma was pressing on Sena's shoulders, the boy resisting without thinking too much about it. He was getting a little confused.

"Lean back, fucking boyfriend," Hiruma clarified. Sena raised his eyebrow, but did so anyway. He had forgotten for a moment that they were in the locker room, him now spread (precariously) naked on the thin bench that sat in between the two sets of cubbies.

Before Hiruma could cover him, Sena shot back up, prompting a raised eyebrow out of Hiruma.

"T-take…Will you take off your pants first?" Sena asked shyly, gently tugging on them. Hiruma looked like he was going to laugh but swung his leg over the side of the bench anyway and stood up straight, slipping them off and onto the ground.

"How's that?" he asked, smirking and displaying his naked body for Sena to see. Sena blushed brightly again but didn't look away. He hadn't gotten a good look last time after all…

Hiruma let him have a moment before positioning himself over the top of the player again. He pushed Sena onto his back again, never breaking eye contact, and the younger boy could feel the sex vibes oozing out of him. Sena shivered again.

Sena's legs were spread so far apart that he couldn't stretch them out all the way comfortably. He bent them at the knee a little, shy from the look that had never faded from Hiruma's face. They kissed again, quickly this time, and Sena let Hiruma slid his hand down his thigh, going underneath to cup his butt. While he was fondling the other kid, Hiruma suddenly frowned a little uncomfortably.

"The bench…" he started, then cleared his throat. "Is it okay?" he didn't bother to repeat anything. Sena's blush (that had just barely gone away) came back, surprised and pleased by Hiruma's worry.

"Y-yes…" Sena swallowed loudly and firmly gripped both sides of the bench beside his hips. He was ready.

Hiruma slid his hands down to the back of Sena's knees, lifting them up off the ground and bringing them together over the top of Sena's hips. He moved both into one of his hands, easily supporting the weight and leaving the other one free. Next he lifted them both up so that he had excellent access to the kid's ass.

Gripping the bench beneath him harder, Sena closed his eyes for a moment, try to get rid of his embarrassment. He couldn't see Hiruma very well now, so he couldn't judge his expressions or even see what he was doing. The boy probably would have fallen off the bench (if he hadn't been holding on so hard) when Hiruma simply licked his finger and started poking at Sena's hole.

"H-hey!" he exclaimed. Where was the lube? And the condom, where was that?

Hiruma waited a while to respond, making sure his finger was completely in and touching Sena's prostate. The boy squeaked, forgetting for a moment that there was something wrong.

"I'm ready to go, thanks to you," Hiruma said, indicating his erection in an evil and teasing fashion. Sena blushed, embarrassed again. Hiruma pulled out and licked two of his fingers now. "You're looser than last time--" he started, but Sena interrupted, probably the first time ever.

"Wh-where… there's no condom?" he was a little worried, since that was the only thing that he had known about sex before reading comics about it.

Hiruma pushed his fingers in slowly, again not answering until it was convenient.

"St-stop…" Sena flushed, unable to lower his legs or stop Hiruma in any other way. He flicked over Sena's happy spot again, bringing a moan out of the boy.

"It's in the other room," Hiruma finally responded, not making any sort of effort to go and get it.

"..Go-go… get… it…" Sena's knuckles were white and it was all that he could do to keep talking. Hiruma was thrusting his fingers in and out, spreading them open as he went and hitting that spot _every time_.

"If you want it so bad…" he smirked at Sena over his knees. "_You_ go get it."

Sena gulped, legs shaking from the pleasure he was feeling. As much as he thought it was a bad decision, he couldn't get up and walk to the other room either.

Hiruma smirked again upon realizing the decision and retracted his fingers from inside Sena. He lowered Sena's thighs so they rested on his own hips, positioning his erection so it was poking Sena's opening.

Still holding Sena's hips a few inches above the bench with his thighs and left hand, Hiruma used the other one to help slid his penis in more efficiently.

"St-st-stop…" Sena choked, eyes starting to leak again. "It… hurts…" More than it did last time anyway. It must have been because they didn't have much lube.

He looked up at Hiruma hovering over him. He seemed like he was barely keeping a straight face, showing signs of their sex through heavy breathing and inability to listen to Sena.

"I…can't…" He had slowed down a lot, but was unable to completely stop. Sena didn't say anything more, too intrigued by the face Hiruma was making (although trying desperately not to). Their eyes met with the same intensity as before, shivers flashing through Sena's arms and neck.

"H-Hiruma…" It wasn't _quite_ a whine. Sena lifted one of his hands off the bench and grasped on to Hiruma's bare neck, barely reaching it. He tried to lean over Sena farther, but the bench only allowed for so much room while still staying balanced. "Ah…Ahhh…." Hiruma was completely inside now, panting hard enough that he needed to leave his mouth open a little.

"Fucking…boy...friend…" He wiggled his hips around a little, barely brushing Sena's prostate.

He bit his lip, silently letting Hiruma know that he wasn't satisfied yet.

Hiruma pulled out less than an inch and thrust back in, pleasing Sena more than before.

"Ahh… Mmm… H-Hiruma…!" Sena squeezed his eyes closed again and Hiruma increased his thrusts, making the bench bounce a little. The running back was just glad that it had stopped hurting and began to felt good. He was also happy to see more of a reaction out of Hiruma this time, instead of his everyday stoic face.

That familiar feeling of heat rushing to his face was back, only this was three or four times more intense. Somehow he felt like he was going to burst, starting at his cock. To show his feeling, Sena began to moan more and more loudly, every once in a while calling Hiruma's name.

Somehow over the top of it he heard Hiruma mumble something and simple had to know what it was.

"Wh-what?" Sena controlled himself and looked up at Hiruma for the two seconds that he could. Afterwards he had to close his eyes again.

Hiruma grinned evilly, some composure regained. "I said… that you were a little slut…"

"Ahhh….Annn… N-n-n-no…" Hiruma began pumping particularly harder at this point, not that Sena could have gotten out a decent response anyway.

"Listen to you… moan…slut…" Sena's toes curled again, not sure why he was so turned on by the name. But everything that Hiruma was saying wasn't exactly _not_ right.

"Ssssshut…" he couldn't get 'up' out, not that he wanted to say that to someone scary like Hiruma anyway. "Oh God…I…I…" Sena dug his nails into Hiruma's shoulder, arching his back abruptly and thrusting his hips as much as he could.

As he reached his peak his butt clenched automatically and Sena heard some grunts from Hiruma's direction. This felt… just …so good… He felt like something was caught in his throat, unable to spill out any more moans or mews or anything.

And now he felt something else on top of his orgasm… Hiruma had come, too, right up his ass. It didn't feel as nasty like he imagined it would--it was actually a little erotic (although Sena would never admit that to anyone ever).

His tense body slowly relaxed, heat still flushing his face and making him feel light-headed. Sena looked at Hiruma through half closed eyes, and took a moment to think about how lucky he was that Hiruma liked him. Mmmmmm. Yeah.

Suddenly Sena felt wonderful, like he had no problems in the world and had just finished a raunchy round of sex with the person he loved and didn't have to wake up and they could just fall asleep and be happy together forever…

That was the feeling he had, though he definitely saw the differences. He didn't _love_ Hiruma (yet) and the couldn't fall asleep on this tiny hard bench.

Hiruma suddenly fell on top of him, distracting him from the forming inner monologue on love and sex. He made some effort not to crush Sena, but the boy still found it a little hard to breath as the captain was about twice his size.

"Damn." Hiruma's hair was tickling the side of his face, his head resting right below Sena's collarbone.

"W-what?" Sena wasn't quite sure if he'd gotten full hold of himself yet. He rested his hands lightly on Hiruma's back, not sure what else to do with them. He also tried to look down at Hiruma's face, but that was impossible with all of the hair in the way. His boyfriend was acting a little strange again, but he had been under a lot of stress, too, more than just the problems with Mamori and Suzuna. Sena had forgotten about that.

Hiruma was just silent in response, taking a few deep breaths that sounded like sighs. They laid there, strangely calm and silent for a minute or so. Just when Sena had started feeling uncomfortable (his legs were falling asleep, his back hurt from sex, the stuff up his bum felt like it was getting more at home in a way he didn't like, and needless to say, Hiruma was heavy) Hiruma pushed himself off, slowly standing up to stretch and look at Sena with a smirk.

Sena only blushed, looking away after a second. Hiruma rummaged around for something in his locker, turning away from the running back, who took the opportunity to check out Hiruma's butt and gangly legs. He couldn't turn away fast enough when Hiruma had found what he was looking for, so he just blushed more and held the other's look. Hiruma pulled a tissue out of the packet and tossed the rest to Sena.

"Thanks…" he said, looking at the packet, embarrassed.

"Of course." Hiruma was still grinning menacingly.

Sena got to work cleaning up his own stomach and then his bum. It didn't take too long, though he didn't get all of it out. Oh well, he would take a shower that night and make more of an effort. Right now he probably needed to head towards home. He was sure they had been there for a while now and he was planning on going to Mamori's house sometime… Actually, maybe he should put that off again…

He stood and stretched too, realizing that Hiruma was already putting his clothes back on. If they had been somewhere else, maybe they would have been okay with walking around naked for a while, but if there was still anyone at the school, that would be weird. Sena struggled into his underwear, trying not to be clumsy about it, and was reaching for his dress shirt when he heard something from the other room. Hiruma must have heard it too, because they both perked up at the same time, turned towards the door that lead to the main club area.

A second of tense silence later, Sena sighed in relief. It was only his cell phone. Still struggling his shirt on, he headed to where he had left his bag. It was dark enough outside that the room appeared very dark as well, opposite from when he had first entered. Only the lights in the locker room were on.

Hiruma had turned back to getting dressed as soon as Sena left the room. The small boy rubbed his eyes, trying to get adjusted to the dark. The only the light he had to help him make out the items in the room was the one blazing brightly behind him. Sena reached down and grabbed his bag, pulling out his phone that had just stopped ringing.

"…just mom…" he mumbled, turning back towards the locker room when something else caught his eye. Turning his full attention towards the front door, Sena's face slackened in horror.

"M-M-Mamori?"

She was wearing the same look that he was.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Dear everyone, I'm seriously sorry for the long wait. More excuses, but I had to move a ton of my crap and couldn't get online for a few weeks. Sorry, especially when it was such a cliff hanger... T.T Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story, but I may start another in the same universe. It'll go a lot slower than this one, though. A lot slower. So REVIEW!! even if it's been a while since I posted the story or whatever. I always love to see what you think. Please please please?

CCC

Mamori couldn't respond.

Sena stood there, frozen and also unable to say anything else. And Mamori's eyes were definitely telling him that she had seen or heard something that she wasn't supposed to. Not to mention that Sena was standing there in his boxers and unbuttoned shirt and probably looking like he had just been well fucked. Which he had.

Oh God, what else could go wrong?

A sense of doom reigned down on Sena as he heard Hiruma's footsteps coming towards them, but he couldn't make his body do anything besides stand there and stare at Mamori.

"Fucking boyfriend, what was-" he slowly turned the corner and saw Mamori standing frozen in the doorway.

His frown slipped into a smirk.

"Ah, fucking manager," he said, slinking up behind Sena. Ever so slowly he pressed right up against Sena's back, bring their bodies flush together. Keeping eye contact with Mamori (who was now looking at him instead of Sena) Hiruma snuck an arm over his boyfriend's shoulder and rested his hand on his bare chest.

Now Sena was blushing very brightly and still couldn't move. What was Hiruma _doing_?

There was a _very_ tense silence that followed Hiruma's movements.

It didn't seem like their eye contact had broke yet, but Hiruma was trying to pull Sena closer. He couldn't get any closer!

"Did you need something?" Sena would have cringed if his body wasn't still in shock. Hiruma didn't try to hide the fact that he wanted Mamori to leave.

Finally she moved, turning around sharply. Sena could see light reflect off of her eyes very clearly. Mamori mumbled something and Sena felt a pang in his chest. She was probably crying.

Getting a hold of himself a little, Sena automatically tried to run over to her to make her feel better. Except Hiruma had a death grip on him.

Mamori slid open the front door and darted out of the club house, slamming it behind her.

Well. At least now Sena didn't have to have The Talk he was avoiding.

CCC

"…so we're going to have to increase our practices to the weekend as well. Saturday: mornings until noon, three hour break, practice until seven. Any complaints?" Hiruma looked up from the schedule he was reading with an intimidating look. No one said anything. They were having an early-morning meeting in the club house, everyone attending except Mamori (of course.)

"Also, I'm sending in a new list of needed equipment to the principal for his approval." No one asked the unneeded 'why?' Hiruma would have no problem getting whatever he wanted for the team. "Look it over and add anything that you think you might want." He tossed the paper into the middle of the multi-purpose table for everyone to view. No one looked at it. "Any questions?" he added as an afterthought when no one talked or made any movement for the paper.

Kurita's hand shot up nervously. He looked around, wondering why no one else was raising their hands.

"Fucking fatty?" Hiruma asked, looking annoyed but not sounding it.

Kurita hesitated only a second. "Why is Sena sitting on your lap?"

Sena blushed brightly. Hiruma had insisted that he remain that way during the meeting, although no one had said anything about it up until now. He had been stared at, though, for the last half an hour at least.

Before answering, Hiruma tightened the grip of one of his hands, which just happened to be resting on Sena's waist.

"We're dating." There was a dead silence, although only half the team looked surprised. The Ha-Ha Brothers, Monta, and Suzuna already knew after all, although some of them looked a little confused by the way Hiruma was handling telling everyone else. "Next?" It seemed the floor was opened up for more questions, but everyone was stuck on the dating thing and it was painfully obvious.

More silence, then Hiruma said something that finished it.

"If you have a problem with it, feel free to talk to me." He smiled devilishly and ominously cocked a gun under the desk. A few people in the back jumped, but the silence continued. "Well, then. We're done here." There was still no sounds, not even of anyone moving to leave. Finally, a minute later the Ha-Ha Brothers scoffed one after the other and made their way out the front door. That seemed to break the atmosphere because less than five minutes later the entire room was empty again, save Hiruma and Sena.

"Well, that was one way of solving it…" Sena said under his breath.

"What was that?" Hiruma pushed him back so that they could look at each other. Sena blushed _again_.

"N-nothing…" There was still Mamori to take care of. He didn't know how he would do that.

Hiruma kissed him unexpectedly. Sena followed along, content that they were together and without as much stress as before. That was until Hiruma started undoing his shirt.

"N-no!" Sena pushed him away tentatively, looking away shyly. "School starts soon…" he stole a look at Hiruma to see what kind of emotion he had in his eye. The captain seemed playful, so Sena might be safe today.

"I'll be quick-" he started, but Sena cut him off with another 'no!' although he couldn't hold back a smile.

The only problem was that every time he started to feel this happy he seemed to think about Mamori, how kind she had been to him and how he had betrayed her by not telling her about dating Hiruma. Sena's conscious started to poke him again, telling him he needed to get on it.

He looked back at Hiruma. His disappointment must have rubbed off because Hiruma wasn't smiling anymore. He looked like he was going to say something.

The running back entertained a few thoughts about what might come out.

'Don't worry, it'll all be okay eventually.' Hiruma would probably never say that.

'You should talk to her.' Less likely than the first.

'Forget the fucking manager. You're mine now! Ya Ha!' Most likely, but Sena was hoping it wasn't something like that.

Hiruma still hadn't actually said anything in the time it took for Sena to think of these things. He still had The Look on his face, but-

"You're so damn cute when you're worried."

Sena flushed bright red and stiffened up, surprised.

"Wh-what?!" Hiruma smirked again, but didn't respond. Sena would have forced something out of him (at the risk of his own life) but he heard the bell for school ring in the background. Hiruma promptly stood up, placing Sena on the ground, grinning again. For the first time in his life, Hiruma wasn't late for class.

CCC

Sena knocked quietly on Mamori's front door. It was after practice (he had seen her at school, but she ran off before he could catch up) and somewhere in the pit of his stomach he was hoping no one would answer.

"Ah, Sena! It's been a while!" It was Mamori's mother who quickly moved aside for the school boy to enter. She smiled warmly and informed him that indeed Mamori was home, upstairs reading manga or doing homework.

He bowed unconsciously and headed towards Mamori's room, trying to remember what he was going to say. Although he had talked to Hiruma a little more about it after school, his boyfriend had been no help. His attitude was "Let fucking manager work it out on her own."

After gulping, Sena knocked on Mamori's door, although he never had before. It was only half closed, but he didn't want to surprise her today. She was sitting at her desk, math book spread out in front of her and papers in her hand. They were all still blank.

The knock made her head swing around quickly. Mamori had a strange look on her face, somewhat resigned but also surprised and stubborn. Sena didn't know what to do again. They had been friends for so long…

"C-can I come in?" he asked softly, looking at his feet.

"Yeah…" the reply was just as quiet. She turned back to her book.

Sena went in and sat on the floor a few feet away from Mamori's desk. He didn't like to be lower than her for a serious talk like this, but he didn't have any other option. Sena didn't know how to start either, so he simply stayed silent for a moment until Mamori fully acknowledged him.

Finally she gave in, sighing loudly. After shutting her books and organizing her papers, Mamori stood and took a seat on the floor by Sena. She looked just as nervous and tired as Sena knew he was feeling inside.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Mamori's voice rarely cracked like that. Depression washed over Sena at the knowledge of what he had caused between his best friend and protector.

"I couldn't." Sena was a little surprised he didn't sound worse than that. He felt terrible and now that they were right in the middle of it he couldn't do anything to stop what he wanted to say. "I wanted to do it by myself," he said suddenly. Although it didn't really apply to this particular situation, he had felt this way towards Mamori ever since he had started in the football club.

"What?" she looked worried now. "With _Hiruma_? Because-" Sena could tell a lecture was following, so he shook his head venomously and tentatively interrupted.

"He didn't force me into this." Not entirely true, but right now Sena wanted to be together with him desperately. He wouldn't give up what he had now weighed against all the pain it had taken to get here. "I really li-li-love him." If he was jumping into this, better jump all the way.

Mamori's eyebrows shot past her bangs, her face turning a little white.

"Sena-" she started again, but Sena gave her a firm look.

"I do."

She gulped softly, trying to get a hold of the situation. Mamori's eyes turned to her lap, jumping back and forth between looking at her hands and her knees.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you when…When you were trying to tell me…" Sena now looked away, embarrassed, too. This is actually what he was most ashamed about: not being able to stand up to Mamori initially, when the problem first came up.

His friend looked back to his face, now a sad expression taking over the confused. Sena couldn't continue.

"…it's okay."

Sena looked up, now confused himself.

"I-" Mamori paused. "I shouldn't have tried something like that. I kn-knew it wouldn't turn out in the end." She was trying to smile, but Sena could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "He's just… He's… Well, you know, I guess." Looking at Sena she forced out a giggle, unsure exactly what she was trying to say.

"…yeah." Sena smiled back tentatively although he didn't feel like smiling at all.

Mamori sighed again, the smile finally fading from her face.

"I'm just… worried about… you…" Sena thought she sounded like she was holding back sobs. "He's always…picking on you, you know…" Mamori wiped her left eye with the back of her hand, smiling again to shrug it off.

"I don't mind," Sena replied evenly. Maybe he should hurry up and leave Mamori to recover by herself after all. He was just feeling relieved that maybe this would turn out better than he had expected.

Unable to just stand up and walk away, Sena waited until Mamori got a little better and more willing to talk.

"I didn't even know you were gay…" The running back tried not to cringe, but he had been expecting a topic such as this. He wasn't technically, but he didn't have a good response still so he stayed silence, letting Mamori think things through farther. "I didn't know _Hiruma_ was gay…" It took Sena a little more self control to stay silence on that comment.

Mamori glanced at him, trying to gauge what Sena was thinking. He tried for his best "I don't know what to say" look. It seemed to work.

"I don't know what to say." Mamori mirrored Sena's thoughts. She didn't' seem like she was going to cry anymore, but Sena could tell she was still upset.

"Me either."

So they sat in silence for a few minutes. He resisted the urge to hug her, tell her it would all be okay, and leave. Instead Sena watched Mamori's gaze shift from him to the floor to her dresser and back to him. After a few rounds of that he got too embarrassed and started playing with his shirt cuff. When he thought it had been long enough for a decision to be reached he finally spoke up again.

"So… are you okay?" Sena looked at her questioningly.

"I… don't know… " A pause. "…No," she admitted. Sena waited a long pause before replying.

"I'm sorry," he replied immediately, finally reaching over for her.

"D-don't say that…" she was tearing up again. Sena hugged her, suddenly overtaken with emotion himself. She didn't hug him back but he could still feel her shaking, unable to suppress her emotions for much longer.

"I'm sorry, Mamori." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"…it's… it's not your fault, Sena…" Tears were streaming down her face in little lines, but she could still talk properly.

Sena sniffed, suddenly also hit with the urge to cry. He hated when other people cried.

"I'm sorry!" he said one more time, tears dripping out of his eyes too. Mamori finally let go, hiccupping and sobbing and finally hugging Sena back.

They both cried a good round, taking it out on the other person, but stopped rather quickly. Sena finally pulled away, wiping his eyes and nose on his jacket sleeve. Mamori offered him a tissue.

He got a little distracted by thinking of Hiruma handing him a similar package the night before but immediately pushed his mind back on track.

They looked at each other for a second, then both began to giggle. How nostalgic.

When they seemed to be okay again (not crying and not giggling) Sena looked at Mamori, serious and determined.

"I'm not giving him up." He felt like he was in eyeshield mode, trying to impress an audience and make himself seem more mature. Except this time he was just Sena.

Mamori sighed and replied. "Okay."

CCC

It was a few days until they actually spoke to each other again and Mamori insisted that she was going to have a talk with Hiruma about it.

Sena was against it. He didn't want them to argue like they usually did over something personal like this. Someone would surely die.

Somehow she cornered Hiruma during afternoon practice when Sena couldn't afford to stop and listen in. The whole time all he could do was wonder what they were saying about what. Mamori was probably yelling at him for being a bully still. Sena had to admit he was getting a little jealous again, but at least this time he knew that Mamori understood what he felt. That made the jealously more bearable.

After practices were over it seemed to take forever for everyone to leave. Hiruma was stuck on his computer again, a vague smile never leaving his face since Mamori had been done. That made Sena a little madder than he had been before. They had a talk and she was still trying? And Hiruma was happy about it? What the hell? Sena desperately needed to talk to Hiruma about that conversation.

Sena walked out of the locker room with his hands on his hips as soon as he heard Monta leave for the day. He was pouting.

"What did you guys talk about?" he demanded (even though it sounded like a whine.)

Hiruma's smirk tripled in size but he didn't immediately respond. He looked at Sena and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh nothing much." Sena's frown deepened. He stomped over and stood in front of Hiruma's chair, trying to look intimidating. Of course it wasn't working and Hiruma was just smiling harder.

"Tell me."

"Kiss me."

"Tell me and then I'll kiss you." Still pouting.

"Kiss me and then I'll tell you." Still smirking.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Hiruma reached out and pulling Sena to him, leaning up for a kiss.

Sena obliged, closing his eyes slowly. Hiruma's hand moved to the back of his head so he couldn't pull away immediately. Sena decided to give Hiruma what he wanted in order to keep up his side of the bargain.

He touched Hiruma's lip lightly with his tongue, immediately causing the mouth to open for him. Sena stuck his tiny tongue inside, touching the pointy teeth gingerly as to not cut himself. Hiruma's tongue came out to meet him and they twirled until Sena thought it was enough.

"Th-there…" Except he wasn't angry anymore and his knees felt like they would collapse. "What did she say to you?" Sena asked, wiping a little saliva off his lip with the back of his hand.

"That you love me." Hiruma's smirk came back full force.

Sena's body went rigid and his entire body blushed pink.

"W-w-w-what?"

Hiruma just smiled some more and pulled Sena back towards him.

CCC

FINISH! heart heart REVIEW!


End file.
